Davis, the terror of death
by Azure Ash
Summary: Im back. Its been awhile but the next chapter should be up by next week sometime.
1. Chapter 1, announcment

**I don't own digimon.**

A young boy with spiky brown hair, wearing a dark blue sleeveless jacket, black shorts, a pair of circular goggles, and a long sleeved dark blue shirt was walking from school with his loyal partner Veemon after he had finally manage to ask the love of his life out on a date. little did he know, his life was about to get extremely complicated from now on.

"MAANNN, I can't believe this" said Davis with his head down.

"don't worry Davish, it's not the end of the world." responded his partner.

"Huuuuaaahhh, i know, but still......I waited all this time and she still said no." He said in a defeated tone.

"Well you shoulda ashked her earlier" Veemon said with a smirk on his face.

Davis just glared at him before saying "You don't know anything about timing, do you?"

"Of course i do, I time myself on how fast i can eat" responded the small dragon digimon, which caused Davis to sweatdrop.

"That's not what I...." Davis was about to scold Veemon for the mistake he made, when his terminal went off.

"Huh, hey its a message from Tai." Davis said while looking at the message.

"Come to my house in 2 hrs, there's a little party to celebrate the defeat of Deamon" Davis read the email to Veemon.

(BTW, they have already defeated Deamon here and Veemon can digivolve into all of his forms, including Ulforce-Veedramon)

"Woooooooohhhhhooooo, party time" Veemon shouted as he jumped off Davis's back and began running towards the schools computer lab.

"Hey, Veemon wait" Davis said while running after his parnter "Do I need to........"

BAM.......before Davis could finish as he turned the corner he ran right into a girl who looked about his age, she had dropped somethin on the floor, but no one noticed, except Veemon. Davis kept his balance and caught the girl before she fell completely backwards.

"Whoa sorry, are you oka............Kari?" Davis asked as he looked into the eyes of a girl who looked exactly the same as Kari, except her clothes were blue and white and she had a smaller digital camera that was black.

"Ummmmmmm, yes im fine, but who's Kari?" The girl asked as she looked at Davis's face.

"....." Davis didn't say a word. He was too busy trying to hold his blush in, but failing miserably.

"uum why are you..." she was going to ask why he was blushing, but caught herself when she realised she was blusing as well, and not because of the situation they were in (He still has her in his arms).

There was an akward silence for the next 10 seconds or so, until Davis finally snapped himself out of it.

"Oh, im sorry......its just...that you look like a friend of mine" He responded.

"Oh, its okay, i really should have been paying more attention to where i was going in the first place" The girl said.

"Well in that case, I should report you for breaking and entering, and not paying attention" Davis said with his trademark grin.

"Huh" She said confused.

"Just kidding" The spikey brunette called before he started to giggle abit, but the girl just sat there still confused, as she put her hands on her hips.

"That bad, huh" said Davis

"hmhm...yeah" she giggled. "Oh, my names Krystal, I just moved here from Kyoto."

"Wow, thats a beautiful name " Davis said, which caused her to blush a little. "and im Daisuke motomiya, but my friends call me Davis".

"nice to meet you Davis" Krystal said kindly.

"NO WAY" Veemon screamed

"What now V?" Davis looked over to his partner, who was holding a hot pink digivice.

"Oh that's mine" Krystal said

"Wait, your a digi-destined too?" asked Davis

"Yep, my partner is Botamon" she said.

"cool, hey are you trying to go to the digital world?" Davis asked

"Yea, I was looking for the computer lab" Krystal responded

"You could come with me, me and Veemon were going there anyway" quoted Davis.

"Well okay" she responded

_In the computer lab_

"Well here we are, you ready?" Davis asked Krystal

"Yes, let's go" she said

"Alright, digi-port open"

_A bright light engulfs the room. Seconds later, Krystal, Davis and Veemon arrive in the digital world_.

"Well here we are" said the blue dragon digimon.

Krystal looked around for abit till she noticed that Davis's outfit had changed.

"Wow Davis, I like the new look" said Krystal.

Davis was now blushing furiously from the complement he recieved.

"I uhh...umm thanks" Davis stutterred.

"Hey Davish, why are you sho nervoush?" Veemon asked he's still blushing partner with a smirk.

Davis then turned to glare at him. "I am not ner......."

Before Davis could finish his rant, something in a nearby cave caught his and Krystal's eye.

"Hey, whats that in there?" asked the brown-eyed girl.

"Only one way know, come on, lets go check it out" Davis ordered

Davis, Veemon and Krystal continued to walk through the cave for atleast 30 mintues before they came to a large rock with 2 swords in it.

"What are those?" the small blue dragon digimon asked.

"They look like swords" answered Krystal.

"but why are they jammed in this rock like this?" asked Davis as he jumped on the rock and put his hand's on the hilts of the blades.

"Wait Davis, I don't think that's such a good.." before Krystal could finish, Davis suddenly pulled both blades out with ease.

"................That was easy" Davis spoke in surprise.

Davis stopped to examine the blades. He noticed that the swords were completely gold, even the blades but they were still sharp and they were the same lenght as his arms. The 3 companions looked on in awe at the swords Davis had just pulled out, when suddenly a golden light erupted from the blades and englufed them all. After close to a minute, the light faded out. Veemon and Krystal were fine, but Davis.........

"Davish are you......whoooooaaaaaaa" Veemon said after taking a good look at Davis's new attire.

"Davis...you..." Krystal was almost speechless.

Davis was covered in a golden armor from his neck to his legs, the space's were he had to move his joints weren't covered with armor but with a black under-armor like suit. He's hair was also turned to black and it looked like it was combed down in the front and back and some of his hair slightly framed his eyes, and his eyes had become a lite gold color. To top it off, he had a long black cape that extended to his ankles which had an X-shape on it's back.

"I....I...I feel an incredible power flowing through me" Davis said as he looked at his ne attire and the swords.

"Wow Davis, what happend to you" asked Krystal dumbfounded.

"Davish, you look amazing" Veemon shouted.

"Hmmmmm" Davis started to ponder before he noticed that he had two seths for his swords on his sides. The instant he put the blades in them he turned back to normal, but the swords were still on his sides.

"Hey, im back to normal" said a surprised Davis.

"But why are the swords still there?" asked the brown-eyed girl.

"......I don't know" answered Davis.

Suddenly Davis and Veemon remembered that they were supposed to be at Tai's house 10 minutes ago.

"OH NO WERE LATE DAVISH" Veemon shouted.

"Yeah, I just realized that" shouted Davis.

"Whats wrong Davis?" asked Krystal as they returned to the real world.

"I was supposed to be at a party at Tai's 10 minutes ago." Davis responded "but first i gotta do something about...."

Davis was going for the sword but noticed that the swords were both replaced by two small orbs.

"What the heck" shouted Davis

"I guess they must take on a different form here in the real world" said krystal

"well we gotta go, if you want to, you could come to the party with us Krystal" Davis quoted

"Yeah, it would be good if you came" Veemon

"Thanks guy's, but i've gotta go, my dad would throw a fit if im late for dinner." Krystal responded.

"Oh..... well it was nice meeting you Krystal." davis said

"Same to you, you know Davis, I think you have a special gift." she said before leaving which caused him to blush darkly.

_On there way to Tai's house._

"You know V" said Davis. "I feel really relaxed now around her"

"You talking about Krystal?" asked Veemon

"Yeah, but i still like Kari though." responded the spikey haired burnette

"ahhhh the classhic love triangle" Veemon said with a smile

_Ten minutes later at Tai house (BTW Davis put the orbs in his back pack)_

Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Yolei, Ken, Cody, Izzy, TK and Kari were sitting in the living room with there digimon when the door bell suddenly rung. Tai got up to answer it to find Davis with demi-veemon on his head.

"Your late Davis" Tai scolded the new leader of the digi-destined.

"Nice to see you too" responded Davis.

"Tai, we meet a girl who loo.........." Davis put his hand over the small dragons mouth before he could finish.

"ignore him" responded Davis

"Well come on in, but Yolei is ready to chew you out" Tai said

"Oooohhhhhhhhhh, this is gona be a long night" responded Davis

Davis and Demi-veemon made there way to the living room, only to be scolded by Yolei and Matt for arriving 25 mintues late. Demi-veemon was quickly put into a dpressed mood when he saw Gatomon and Patamon really really REALLY close together, Davis saw this and went to talk to his partner.

"Well, before we get this party started, now that everyones here" TK said while looking at Davis. "Kari has something to say".

"Could you hold on for a second?" asked Davis as he walked over to his partner and got down on a knee so he could look him square in the face. Kari watched him go to Veemon who was sitting on the arm of the sofa with a very disapointed look on his face.

"Hey, whats wrong buddy?" Davis asked in the softest tone he could, as he saw a tear roll down the small digimons left eye.

"Well..........Hawkmon just told me that Gatomon and Patamon are......sniff" Demi-veemon was starting to cry.

Davis picked Demi-veemon up and embraced him in a firm but gentle hug.

"It's okay buddy, 'Ill always be here for you, forever, no matter what will happen." Davis said in sniffles, cause he knew that if Gatomon and Patamon were together........................then TK and Kari were as well.

After 5 mintues, Demi-veemon fell asleep, which confused everyone except those who understood the situation. Davis went back to the others for the annoucement, even though he knew he probably knew what it was.

"Well I would like to say that...............me and TK have gone on our first date today, and have decided to go steady" Kari said which caused TK to blush

Everyone congradulated the 2, except Davis who had remembered Krystal right before everyone started congradulating them. Tai was the only one to see Davis with a tear coming from each eye, but when he lifted his head up, his eyes became drye. Davis was locked in a flashback of what Krystal told him.

"You have a special gift Davis"

Ken was coming over to comfort his best friend when he heard him say something.

"What did she mean by that? is it this new power ive obtained? or is it something............more? and................... why is the fact that Kari chose TK not bothering as much as i thought. Is it because.......................I've fallen in love...................with Krystal.

Kari was close enough to Davis to hear him mention Krystal's name

"Who is Krystal?" she wondered

**So it's finally happend, Kari has chosen TK, but Davis doesn't fly off the handle because he has apparently found a new lover, Krystal. Also Davis has gotten a new type of power. What is the purpose of this new power he's obtained?**


	2. Chapter 2, Falling for her

**I don't own digimon**

**Last time, Davis had asked Kari out, only to be shot down. He then literally ran into a new digi-destined named krystal, who looked very much like Kari. They instantly became close friends after a series of confusing events, like Davis getting this wierd power, and things are about to get even more confusing. In this chapter, the others will find out about Krystal but Davis decides to keep his new power a secret. What happens when the group finds out about Krystal? find out know.**

_On the way to school_

"Hey Veemon how you feelin?" Davis asked his semi-depressed partner.

"Alot better, but not completely" responded Demi-veemon "how about you?"

"......."

"Davish?" called Demi-veemon

"Well....it hurt at first, but I accept her choice, besides, she's know him much longer then she's known me." answered Davis

"Yeah, I guessh iths only natural" responded Demi-veemon "Hey Davish, can I just hide under bleachers today?"

"Huh, why?" Davis asked his partner

"Because I dont want the others to ask me awhole lot of questionsh" responded Demi-veemon

"Sure thing buddy" responded Davis with a smile.

"Thanks Davish" Demi-veemon responded.

_About 100 yards away from the school Davis and Demi-veemon heard a voice calling to them._

"Hey Davis, over here" Someone called

Davis turned around to see the person who was on his mind most of the party last night coming up beside him.

"Krystal" Davis and Demi-veemon said.

"Good morning guys" she said in a sweet voice which caused Davis to blush abit.

"Morning, so you ready for your first day of your new school?" asked Davis

"Well....I'm a bit nervous, but ive already made a really good friend" she smiled while looking at Davis "by the way, did you tell your other friends about that wierd power you got yesterday?" asked Krystal.

"No......I think we'll just keep this between you, me and Veemon." stated Davis

"Oh..okay, so Demi-veemon is coming with you today?" asked the brown eyed girl

"Yeah...I think he should be fine" Davis responded

"I hope so" Krystal said a bit worried.

_Davis and Krystal arrived at the school grounds. TK, Yolei, and Cody were already there, little did they know, they were about to become kinda confused now._

"Hey there's Kari" said Cody

"Where ?" asked TK.

"Over there, with Davis" responded Yolei

TK turned to see Davis along with a girl who looked like Kari, except she was wearing blue and white clothes.

"Huh, I guess she decided to walk with him today, well see you guy's later" responded TK as he ran over to Davis and Krystal.

"Hey Kari" TK called as he got close enough to Davis and Krystal. Krystal just stood there with a semi-confused .

"Huh, Kari its me TK" Tk told her but she still just looked confused.

"Oh, I forgot to tell yo guys, this isn't Kari," responded Davis

"what are you talking about Davis?" asked TK and Patamon

"I'm sorry but you've got me confused with someone else" said Krystal.

Just then, on cue Kari joined the group.

"Hey TK " She called as she ran up and embraced him in a soft hug. Davis cringed a bit with jealousy but quickly recovered realizing Krystal was with him.

"Kari" TK responded looking back and forth at Kari and Krystal.

"I think I stayed up too late last night" TK said with his hand on his head.

"Huh" Kari looked at her boyfriend then at Davis and Demi-veemon before noticing a girl who looked just like her but dressed in blue and white was next to him.

"Uuuhhh are you by chance Krystal ?" asked Kari toward her look-alike.

"Yes, and you must be Kari, its nice to meet you" Krystal responded.

Kari just smiled and then shot Davis a look that meant start talking.

"My Davis was right, we really do look alike hmhmhm" Krystal said with a giggle.

"Well I heard him mention your name at the party, but i didn't know anyone named Krystal who goes to our school" answered Kari.

"I just moved here from Kyoto afew days ago." Krystal responded.

"well how do you know Davis?" asked TK

"Well he took me to the Digital world for alittle bit" Krystal repsonded.

"Huh, your a digi-destined ?" asked Kari

"Yes, my partner digimon is Botamon." answered Krystal.

"Umm Davis, how come you didn't tell us?" asked Kari

"I uuh, well you see" Davis stuttered.

"Nevermind, you don't need to answer" Kari responded, remembering the events that happend at the party last night.

"Hey Krystal, whats your schedule look like ?" asked Davis

Krystal handed Davis a piece of paper with her schedule on it.

"Hey cool, were in the same home room" said Davis

"Really" asked Krystal

"Yeah, TK and Kari are in the same home room as us to" said Davis

"Thats great, I hope we can become really good friends Krystal" said Kari

"Me to Kari" responded Krystal

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

"Well thats the bell, time for school" said TK

"Well, we'll talk later, see you guy's in home room" ari said before she took off with Tk.

"I guessh we should go to, right Davish" asked Demi-veemon.

"Yeah, hey Krystal, you gonna be alright?" asked Davis.

"Actually, Davis can you show me to some of my classes?" Krystal asked in a voice that could break anyone.

Davis was starting to blush again

"Um sure, lets go" Davis said as they began walking toward the school.

_In Davis and Kari's first period (English)_

Davis was thinking about soccer practice tomorrow and Kari was paying attention and doing her work when she noticed Davis seemed more distracted then ever.

"Motomiya"

"..." Davis didn't answer

"MOTOMIYA"

Davis snapped up to see Mr. Torumi in the front of the class glaring at him.

"Well Mr. Motomiya can you tell me what arthur we are going to preview, I just said it." Mr. Torumi asked with a smirk

Davis knew he was in trouble, if he didn't answer the question right, then it was detention for next week. Just as he was about to guess, the orbs in his back pack shinned faintly but half the room saw it, just when the light died everyone was confused for a second, except Davis who had a smirk on his face.

"....well Motomiya, whats the answer" Mr. Torium asked again with a smirk of his own.

Davis kept up the smirk and said "Mark twain"

"No it's....................................That's right" Mr. Torium said in shock as Davis's smirk grew slightly.

Some of the class was shcoked, especially Kari who had noticed Davis was completely out of it.

"Davis how did you know that? I could have sworn that you were off in another world just acouple of moments ago!" asked Kari.

"Just lucky I guess" Davis said with a smirk.

"Hmmmmm, somethings up, and what was that light?" Kari thought.

_Homeroom period_

They had a new seating arrangment, Davis was next to Krystal and a boy named Ben and Kari and TK were next o each other as well.

"Hey cool we really are in the same home room together" said Davis

"Yes, I'm really glad to be in a class with you in it Davis" said krystal with a smile which caused him to blush

"Oh ummm, thanks" Davis said.

"well its only 20 mintues, so don't get to comfortable" kari said

"Yes I know" responded Krystal "by the way Davis, what lunch period do you have?"

"Oh I have 3rd lunch, what about you?" asked Davis

"Same here, 3rd lunch" responded Krystal

"Cool, so do you....wanna eat lunch with me today" Davis asked nervously. This kinda shocked TK and Kari, they had necer known Davis to ask another besides Kari to eat lunch with him.

"Uum sure, I wouldn't mind" she said with a smile.

"Hey Krystal, do you wanna come to a picnic in the digital world tomorrow (Saturday) afternoon?" asked Kari

"Sure i'd love to" Krystal responded

"Davis, what time is your soccer practice over" asked TK

"It should be over at 2:30 or 3" answered Davis

"You mind if i meet you in front of the park then Davis?" asked Kari

"Ummm sure, but what for?" asked Davis

"I need to talk to you about something" said Kari with a serious tone.

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Well thats it for home room, see you at lunch Krystal" said Davis

"Okay, see you later" said Krystal as they headed toward there respective classes.

_After 3 hrs it was 3rd lunch_

Davis was in line right behind Krystal (he let her in front of him), they were talking about how school was going with only one period left, when Davis tol her what happend in English class.

"So, while you were zpned out the teacher asked you a question that you didn't know and before you answered, the orbs started glowing and when the light was gone, the answer popped in your head." said Krystal.

"Yeah it was really wierd" Davis said

Nobody noticed the extremely wet spot that ws right in front of Krystal as they were at a stand by themselves getting some fruit punch

"We still don't know what the swords are for" said Davis

"that only adds more fun to it" Krystal said with smile.

"Huh" Davis asked

Krystal then got closer to him and put her hand on his chest. Davis's heartbeat suddenly speed up and he was blushing very heavily.

"Not knowing whats to come can be a good thing, besides there would be nothing left to enjoy, if we everything" Krystal answered while taking her hand off Davis's chest. Davis was speechless.

She started to walk forwad but Davis snapped himself out of it just in time to see a large slip spot in the area where krystal was walking toward. just as he put his tray down and dashed for her, Krystal had slipped and her tray was launched toward the other side of the cafeteria. Krystal was falling backwards but Davis was quick and managed to catch her from behind.

"You okay?" Davis asked

"I'm...............i'm.....fine" Krystal stuttered as she realized the situation they were in was very similar except this time.................. there faces were just acouple of inches away. This realization caused both krystal and Davis to bush heavily before hearing a scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" someone screamed

Davis steadied Krystal back to her feet and both of them turned to see Yolei covered in food, from Krystal's tray.

"THIS IS JUST GREAT" Shouted Yolei before storming off

"I think I need to apologize to her" said Krystal

"Ye..yeah" replied Davis

They both gave eachother another glance but immidiantly turned away, but they were both still looking at each other from the corner of there eye's with heavy blushes

**Well that's it for this chapter and it seems that things between Davis and Krystal are starting to pick up. What will happen next time? find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3, Confession at the picnic

**I don't own digimon**

**This is my longest chapter so far. Last time, things were starting to pick up alittle with Davis and Krystal when Davis saved Krystal from a fall. They now have one class left, which is PE, and then the next day its off to the digital world. Little do they suspect, they are about to become soo much more closer then ever when the picnic is done but before that, Davis must talk with Kari about something. What does Kari want, and what exactly is the purpose of those mysterious swords Davis has obtained? find out now.**

_Daisuke is now on his way to gym class_

Davis is walking toward the gymnasim still thinking about the event that took place in Mr. Torumi's class and the recent events between him and Krystal that happend in the lunch room just 10 mintues ago.

"Huuu....I thought I was in love with Kari, but..... now she's with TA, but I think now...... I may really be falling for Krystal." Daisuke said while sighing to himself.

No sooner then he said that, Krystal appeared right beside him.

"Davis" she called softly

Davis turned to his side to see Krystal who caused him to jump in surprise.

"Whaa.... how long have you been there?" asked a jumpy Davis.

"I just came up here a second ago" she responded. "I wanted to thank you for helping me in the cafeteria not too long ago"

Davis blushed before responding

"Ohh uhh, it was nothing" responded the spikey haired brunette. "Okay, i've blushed enough for one day" he thought.

"But still, thank you" Krystal responded. "So whats your last class Davis?"

"Oh uhh, gym" he responded.

"Wow, I have PE as well" responded Krystal who looked at her watch to see what time it was.

"Uh-oh, were gonna be late, race yah" she said before taking off.

"Hey no fair" said Davis playfully. Unknown to them Yolei, who had finished changing her clothes and Cody were watching the whole thing.

"Well, it looks like Davis is finally getting over Kari." said Cody who recieved a nod from Yolei.

"Yep, im pretty sure that those two will become an item really soon" responded Yolei.

"Well come on Yolei, we need to get to class right now." yelled Cody before taking off.

"Hey wait for me Cody" shouted Yoeli before taking off after him.

_In the gymnasium_

The coached had just announced that the sport they will play today was basketball. When TK heard that he and Kari just smiled, but when Davis heard this , his confidence fell and Demi-veemon noticed this from under the bleachers after tearing his eye's from Gatomon and Patamon who where dancing.

"Oh Davis" said Demi-veemon silently.

"Ummmmmmm" groaned the spikey haired brunette. He really didn't want to be embarassed in front of Kari again and in front of Krysal for the first time. Krystal noticed Davis's sudden change and went to comfort him.

"Davis, there's nothing to worry about. Just do your best, and no matter what happens, you should always feel good if you know you did everything you could." she said sweetly to Davis which caught the eye of Kari.

Davis blushed again "thanks Krystal, I needed that."

Davis headed toward the bleachers to put his back pack down.

"Im gonna need a miracle to win this" Davis said

Just as he was about to take his hand off the bag, that gold light came again. Krystal noticed it and shortly after she did, Kari and TK noticed it. Soon after, the light faded and Davis was stunned for a second but then that same grin from english class reappeared.

"That was that same light from before" quoted Kari silently

"Yes I think it was" said Krystal who had heard Kari.

"What?" responded Kari in shock.

"Oh, he told me about that same light that appeared in his english class" Krystal responded.

Kari glanced at her then back to the court as the teams took there positions and as usual, it was TK's team vs Davis's team with Davis starting and the girls, except Krystal and Kari were making fun of him, until the game started.

The instant the ref threw the ball in the air, Davis leaped up so fast that he had a slight after image, grabbed the ball and made short work of getting past TK and his team and ending it with one hellish 1-armed dunk. Everyone in the gym went silent for acouple of seconds before the coach snapped out of it and resumed the game. Through the whole game, Davis dominated with 50 of their 80 points. Daiv was fouled just 3 seconds before the final bell of school rang. They let Davis take the foul shots before they went to change. Davis made the first one with ease, then he decided to trick them up a bit. He hid his eyes as he turned his back to the goal, this shcoked everyone but no one ever expected what happend next. Davis shot the ball with his right hand, the ball hit the back board and went into the oal for the score. Everyone was speechles. Final score Daisuke 80, Takeru 48.

_After school_

Davis is on his way home when Demi-veemon decides to start a conversation.

"Davish, you were amazing out there today, ive never seen you play like that before." said Demi-veemon.

"Thanks but you know, ive never ever played like that in my life." quoted Davis.

"Do you think it had shomething to do with the shwords?" asked the small blue dragon digimon.

"It may have been" responded Davis who for some reason wasn't looking too good.

"Davish, your still not fully over Kari, are you?" asked his partner.

".......... not exactly" responded the spikey haired brunette.

"But at the shame time, you think you've fallen in love with Kryshtal." responded Demi-veemon

"Yea, i have" Davis responded "but."

"But?" asked Demi-veemon.

".....ugggg, I don't know anymore" groaned Davis.

Krystal suddenly came up beside him

"Davis, you alright?" asked Kyrstal

"Huh, oh yea im fine." answered Davis.

"Well, now I see what you meant" she said.

"Huh, the light?"

"Yes, I see how come you are confused by this, im confused myself but do you remember what i said at lunch." asked Krystal

"uh huh, there would be nothing left to enjoy, if we knew everything." Davis answered.

"That's right, i'm happy you remembered that" Krystal said.

"thanks, well we should head on home, big day tomorrow" said Davis

"Okay, see you tomorrow Davis, you to Demi-veemon" said Krystal before leaving.

"...well let's go Demi-veemon" Davis turned to his partner who was smirking at him. "What"

"Davish you really need to tell her how you feel at the picnic, if you don't, the same thing will happen to her like TK and Kari." quoted Demi-veemon.

At this Davis went dead silent as a tear rolled from his right eye as he remembered that he had waited to long and TK got to her. He knew that he had to do it eventually or he would possibly suffer a more brutal heartbreak then ever.

"Your right V, ive gotta do it tomorrow when I have the chance to, otherwise if I wait to long, I could lose her to someone else." he responded with new found confidence.

"Tomorrow, it could be my only chance, ive got to take it" Davis said silently.

_The next day after soccer practice_

"whoa Davish, you were on fire today" said Demi-veemon

"Thanks buddy, well today's the day" Davis said.

"True, but aren't you supposed to meet Kari infront of the park today?" asked the small dragon digimon.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that" said Davis as he took off towards the park.

_3:00 infront of the park_

"Kari" called Davis

"Davis, your on time for once" she said with a smile.

"Well I wouldn't miss this party. Is Krystal already there?" asked the spikey haired brunette.

"Yes, and I saw her partner as well" Kari responded.

"kay, lets go" Davis said.

".......Hey Davis, did something happen in the digital world to you when you went there with Krystal?" asked Kari.

"Huh......well uuummmm, nothing happend outta the ordinary" Davis responded nervously.

Kari just frowned. "Davis your a bad liar, you know"

"Listen, I just need time to figure out afew things. I've got too many things going through my mind right now." responded Davis

"Like what?" asked Kari.

"Well....I....I wanna find out how Krystal feels about me" quoted them spikey haired brunnete.

"You like her?" asked Kari.

"Not just that, I think I've fallen in love" Davis said with a dark blush appearing on his face.

"Well from what she told me, sh had a boyfriend named Olvan in Kyoto"Kari said with a slight smile.

When she said that Davis could have sworn that his heart was breaking.

"but they broke up 2 weeks before she moved here to Odaiba." she said

Davis gave her a slight glare. "Don't do that" he said.

"Sorry" she said sincerely.

"I really like her" Davis responded.

"Like you liked me?" asked Kari

"Yeah, just like that" Davis said.

_10 mintues later they arrived at Tai's house._

"Good thing your parentsh are away for the weekend huh Tai." quoted Demi-veemon

"Yeah, thats for sure Demi-veemon." responded Tai.

"Hang on, I think we need to do a few introductions first" said Davis.

"Don't worry, I already took care of it." said Krystal.

"Okay, so is everybody ready?" asked Davis

"Yeah lets go" said everybody.

"Krystal, would you like to do the honors?" Davis asked.

"Sure, thank you Davis" Krystal said as she went up towards izzy's computer.

"Okay, digiport open"

Everyone was engulfed in a bright light before they suddenly emerged into the digital world.

"Krystal" a voice called as a green tadpole-like digimon came out and jumped into Kyrstal's arms.

"Botamon, im so glad to see you" Krystal said.

"So this is Botamon?" asked Davis and Veemon.

"Yes, Krystal who are all these people?" asked the frog digimon.

"Oh these are my new friends, Davis could you all introduce yourselfs to Botamon please?" asked Krystal.

"Kay, Botamon im Davis, the leader of the new digi-destined"

"and Im Veemon, nice to meet ya"

Botamon giggled alittle at his accent(she's a girl) which caused Veemon to blush.

"Hey, im Tk, and this is Patamon." TK said, introducing him and his partner.

"Im Yolei, kens girlfriend" Yolei quoted.

"Thank you Yolei" said Davis sarcastically which earned him a giggle from Krystal and a death glare from Yolei.

"and im Hawkmon, Yolei's partner."

"Im Ken"

"and im Wormon, its a pleasure to meet you"

"My names Cody, and this is my partner Armadilomon."

"Im Tai, the original leader of the digi-destined, and this is my partner Agumon."

"Im Matt, secondary leader of the original digi-destined, this is Gabumon."

"Im Sora, the original holder of the crest of love, and this is Biyomon."

"Im Mimi, the sincere one, and this is my partner Palmon."

"and im Izzy, and thats Tentomon."

"Its nice to meet you all, I hope we can all become good friends" said Botamon (she has already met Kari and Gatomon).

"Yeah me too." stated Gatomon who had her paw on patamons back.

"So lets get this thing started" Yolei said.

Everybody pinched in to help get everything setup. After everything was setup, TK and Kari went to go get some extra drinks from a nearby vending machine together with there digimon, everybody else just stayed at the site, except Davis and Veemon who snuck out and went to a near-by lake.

"Hey where are Davis and Veemon?" Krystal and Botamon asked.

"I don't know, me and Yolei didn't see them leave" said Ken.

"I think I saw Veemon going through that clearing there" Hawkmon said while pointing toward a small path in the nearby woods.

"Thanks, im gonna go look for them" said Krystal while taaking off toward the woods.

"Wait, im coming too" said Botamon, chasing after her partner.

_Meanwhile, at the side of a lake._

"Veemon, I don't know what to do, I mean how should I approach this?" asked Davis.

"Davish I told you just go for it." said Veemon

"Well what about you?" asked Davis

"What do you mean?" asked his partner.

"I saw how you were blushing when she gave you that friendly giggle." said Davis with a smirk

Veemon started to blush. "well.... my case is different" said Veemon nerously.

"Whatever" Davis said as he sat down just 15 feet away from the lake.

"Davish, what happend to those swords?" asked Veemon.

"Hang on" Davis responded as he looked in his back pack and noticed that the swords where still golden orbs but when he took them out they turned back into swords.

"Huh?" Davis said confused as he put the blades back in his back pack to see them turn into orbs again. "Wierd, I guess they only become swords when I need to use them," he concluded.

"Awwwwww man, someone or something please give me a sign, some encouragment." Davis said with his hands on his face. Unknown to him and Veemon, Krystal and Botamon came up and heard the last thing that Davis said.

"Davis" Krystal said concerningly.

"Huh, whoa Krystal" Davis said startled.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"N-no, everything's fine" he stuttered.

Krystal slightly frowned at this.

"Davis tell her!" Veemon whispered into his partners ear, unfortunately Botamon heard this.

"Tell her what Veemon?" Botamon asked while getting really close to Veemon causing him to blush.

"Tell me what Davis?" she asked with concern while putting her hand over his which caused him to blush. "Davis you know you can tell me anything."

Davis started to sweat, he was blushing very darkly, his mouth ran dry and his heart began to conflict with his mind. He didn't know what to do, but with one final word from Veemon, Davis knew he had to speak his heart, it was time to tell her.

"Krystal" he said very nerously.

"Hmm" Krystal responded.

"I can't lie to you. you see, I...I..I really enjoy being with you, and I want to go on as many adventures with you as I can. From the day we first met, I had this feeling inside me. I enjoy every moment when i'm with you, even when the girl I loved is with TK right in front of me, you being there makes me forget about it." Davis spoke with all the courage he could muster.

"gasp" Krystal could see where this was going from the moment he mentioned TK and Kari.

"what im trying to say is that, well Krystal, I really like......... no .... I.....I... I love you" Davis said while shutting his eye's.

......

......

.....

.....

.....

....

....

There was nothing but a long silence once Davis had finished his confession. Krystal was absolutely speechless as nither her nor Botamon knew how to react. Davis felt his heart breaking a he started to think she only thought of him as a friend.

"I'm ... im sorry, I gue..."

before Davis could finish, a large tail reach out of the lake and grabbed Krystal.

"KRYSTAL" shouted Davis and Botamon.

At that moment, the digimon also lifted its upper body outta the water to reveal Megaseadramon but something about it was different.

"Davish that's Waru-seadramon." Veemon said

"Waru-seadramon?" Davis asked in surprise.

"Yes, its my alternate ultimate form" said Botamon.

"Davish I have to digivovle to Paildramon" responded Veemon.

"Alright, let go" Davis said.

"Veemon digivolve to....................... Exveemon."

"Exveemon digivolve to.............................. Paildramon."

'Whoa cool" said Botamon while examing Paildramon.

"Desperado blaster" Paildramon shoted while firing the guns on his sides.

The force of the attack was strong enough for Waru-seadramon to drop Krystal safely into Davis's arms.

"Thank you" she said as Davis put her back to her feet.

"No problem, know lets finish this" Davis ordered.

"Okay, BOTAMON" Krystal commanded

"I'm on it" Botamon responded.

"Botamon digivolve to........................... Seadramon"

"Seadramon digivolve to............................. Megaseadramon."

Waruseadramon knows that he's badly outmatched and makes a hasty retreat from certain defeat.

"Coward" Davis said as Paildramon dedigivolved to Veemon. "You 2 okay?" He turned in the direction of Botamon and Krystal.

"Yes were fine" responded Krystal.

".............................."

There was an eriee silence as everybody remembered the situation that arose before Waruseadramon appeared.

"I uuh..uhh.... im sorry I gotta go" said Davis as he turned to leave. Tears were now coming out of his eyes with no restraint but before he could walk away, Krystal ran up to him and turned him around. What surprised him was when she grabbed him and turned him to face her and he saw the there were tears coming from her eyes as well, but they were tears of happiness. She the cupped his face in her hands before saying....

"Davis...... I love you too, and I think ive loved you since that dya in the cafeteria." she said while looking into his light brown eye's.

Davis suddenly felt his heart start to race and his entire body instantly started to tense for a moment but soon after, he was able to relax himself, but not for long, before Davis could say another word Krystal's soft lips clashed unto his. Davis was so shocked for a moment that his body almost turned red but he regained his composure and returned her kiss.

Meanwhile Botamon and Veemon were watching from less then 10 feet away.

"Im glad Davis finally found someone." said Veemon, earning him a gentlle look from Botamon. "What?"

Botamon giggled. "Who said that he's the only one who found someone?" as she snuggled up to Veemon causing him to blush.

_Somewhere near an abandonded cavern_

It is total darkness when suddenly an X-shaped flash appears and leaves an X pattern in a circle on a nearby wall.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" something in the darkness growls before a pair of red eyes reveal themselves.

**Well Davis finally confessed to Krystal and with alittle help from Waruseadramon, she returned his feelings, but beware, this is far from the end. What exact is in store for the digi-destinded now, and what was that creature in the cavern that made that wierd symbol? find out as the story progresses.**

**BTW im not sure if its spelled Botamon or Betamon so forgive if that was a mistake but if so, let me know and i'll make the correction.**


	4. Chapter 4, knight of miracles

**I don't own digimon**

**I'm back folks, and I found out that it's Betamon not Botamon, so I will apply that change hear in this chapter. Anyway last time Davis was convinced by Veemon to tell Krystal how he felt about her. At first things didn't appear to be going over to well but with a little help from Waru-seadramon Krystal reurned Davis's feelings and Veemon and Betamon got together as well, however things aren't all peaceful in the digital world as a mysterious figure made it's presence known. How well will Davis and Krystal's relationship go? find out now.**

_In the digital world_

Tk, Kari and there digimon arrived back at the camp site when Tk and Patamon noticed that Davis, Veemon, Krystal and Betamon were nowhere around.

"Hey where are Davis and Veemon?" asked Tk.

"and Krystal and Betamon?" asked gatomon.

"Well, we don't know where Davis and Veemon are but Krystal and Betamon went to look for them." said Yolei.

"Typical Davis." sighed Tk.

"Which way did Krystal go?" asked Kari

"I think they went ove....." before Ken could finish, Davis, Krystal and there digimon came through the path. "Oh, there they are."

Davis, Krystal and their digimon came up the path into the camp site.

"Hey guysh" said the small blue dragon.

"We miss anything?" asked the goggle-headed boy.

"No, but where did you and Veemon go?" asked Cody.

"We went over to a nearby lake to do some thinking" responded Davis.

"An luck?" Yolei asked sarcastically.

Davis just glared, looked at Krystal who gave him one of her gorgeous smiles and Davis smiled back truely. "Actually, yeah." he responded.

"Wha..." responded Yolei in alittle shock.

"Don't worry, next time we'll tell you guysh when we go shomewhere." said Veemon before giving Betamon a joyful look, and she returned it with one of her own, which caught the attention of Patamon.

"Ummmmm, did something hap..." before Patamon could ask, Tai called out.

"TIME TO EAT YOU GUYS" Shouted Tai.

"Alright lets go" said Davis

"Yes, im pretty hungry as well." responded Krystal

"Well then, lets go eat" said Kari as they made their way toward the camp site.

_After 20 mintues of eating, Agumon started a camp fire for them to make smores. _

Tk and Kari were pratically cuddled up with eachother and so were there digimon. Ken and Yolei were the same way. Matt and Sora were together with his arm around her back on her shoulder which made Tai cring abit. everybody else was alone but what caught everyones attetion was when Davis went over to Krystal and they both stood up and their respected partners stood beside eachother as well.

"Everyone, before we begin, me and Krystal have alittle announcement to make." said Davis

"Well could you make it quick" demanded Yolei.

Davis just ignored her but he couldn't seem to get the words out, so Krystal took over.

"We would like to tell you that after some certain events" Krystal started to blush. "Me and Daisuke are now....... together" she finished, thus causing Davis to blush.

Silence for the first 3 seconds and then the whole camp site erupted into applause.

"Good for you 2" said Mimi.

"I knew you 2 would make a great couple" said Tai.

"Good job Davis and Krys....." before Kari could finish she was cut-off when a strange vision popped into her head.

_(Kari's vision)_

_It was in some kind of building and the scene she was seeing made her heart split for a second. An X pattern slash in a circle appeared and disappeared as quickly as it came, and when everything came back into focus, Krystal was falling off her feet to the ground when Davis came through the doors and looked on in horror as the love of his life fell to the ground._

_End of vision_

Kari paused and shivered for a second, she didn't understand what just happend but she could tell, something very bad was going to happen.

"Kari, you okay?" asked her bf.

"Huh, ummm, yeah im fine" she lied.

Tk knew she was lying but decided not to press it any longer.

"What was that? was that something that could happen?" she asked to herself

Later that night, everyone but Davis, Krystal, there digimon and Tai (he went for a walk) had retired to there tents. Krystal, Davis, Veemon and Betamon were out at the lake they were at earlier today when they first became a couple. It would appear that they were both to excited to go to sleep at the moment and wanted to spend the whole night with eachother.

"Davis, if I may ask, is the only reason you like me because I look like Kari?" she asked with a small smile.

Davis knew she was serious and because of that, it kinda hurt him a bit. "Of course not, Krystal is just Krystal, you think im that kinda guy?" he asked.

"Of course not, I just need assurance." she said, still giving him that gentle smile.

Davis smiled sadly and Krystal saw right through it.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Can you tell me about Olvan?" He asked in a low tone.

Krystal frowned abit. "So you heard about him?". Davis merely nodded his head.

"He was my long time boyfriend in Kyoto. I knew when I first meet him that there was something speacial about him." Davis slightly cringed at that. "he was pretty mysterious but I understood him. We eventually started going out but......" she paused.

"Bad memory?" asked Davis

"No, when we started going out, he was the same but that special feeling was gone and our relationship started to deterorate, so we decided just to be friends." she answered.

"Do you have the feeling for me that you had when you first met Olvan?" asked Davis

Krystal looked over and smiled at him "No, in fact it's stronger then that, and.... its still growing" she said before shifting to the front of him. (p.s. Davis has his back on a tree and they are both sitting down.)

Davis blushed at what she said.

"Davis, I know how much you want to protect me, so now, let my feelings protect you" Krystal said as she inched closer toward Davis.

"Kryst...." Davis was silenced when Krystal's lips contacted his for the second time today. he accepted it and they embraced in a long passionate kiss. After awhile, Krystal pulled her head back and rested her head on Davis's chest.

"Can we stay like this, just for tonight?" she asked.

Davis merely nodded before looking up into the moonlit sky.

"This truely is the perfect night" Krystal said softly.

"Yeah, it really is." Davis responded.

_On another side of the lake_

Veemon and Betamon where watching from a distance as the two lovers began to fall asleep.

"I've never sheen Davish sho happy before." said Veemon.

"Yeah, they really do make an amazing couple, like you and me." said Betamon.

Veemon gigled alittle but when Betamon reached over and kissed him on the cheek he started to blush like crazy. Betamon giggled as she cuddled up to Veemon.

"Well we she get some sleep, we want to be well rested tomorrow, right?" asked Betamon.

"R-right." stutter Veemon befre he put his arm around Betamon and started to drift off.

The next morning Davis, Krystal, Veemon and Betamon were woken up by a large thud. Everybody looked up to see a huge knight-like digimon. He had a red and white color scheme with a red cape and yellow eye's. On his chest was a triangle with smaller triangles on each corner, that same symbol was also on a shield in his left hand and he also had a gram in his other hand.

"GALLANTMON" Shouted Davis and Veemon

Krystal and Betamon were still in shock. "You guys know him?" they asked.

"Yesh, he'sh one of the royal knightsh." answered Veemon.

"Excuse me, but we require you." Gallantmon said while putting away his lance and pointing at Veemon.

"Why does he want you Veemon?" asked Betamon concerningly.

Davis looked at his lover and her digimon. "You guys can't tell anybody what your about to see, you guy's promise?" asked Davis.

"Yes we promise." said Krystal and Betamon.

"Alright, VEEMON" Davis shouted as he and his digivice shinned in a blue aura.

"GO." shouted Veemon who was also in a blue aura.

"Huuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggg.............. VEEMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO................................................. ULFORCE-VEEDRAMON"

All the aura died out and in Veemon's place was a kinght-like digimon slightly bigger then Gallantmon. He had a blue and white color scheme with a gold V shaped piece of armor going across his chest. He had scarlet red eye's and he was covered in blue armor, He also had a pair of large blue wings that t could make up for half his body. lastly he had a golden ring that conceld a purple blade of energy.

"Who is that?" asked Betamon. Krystal took out her Digivice to anaylze it.

"Ulforce-Veedramon, Mega level vaccine type digimon. Special attacks are Excalibur slash, Dragon meteors, Dragon vulcans and he has an unknown attck that he only uses with the permission of Alphamon. He's also one of the royal knights." krystal said as she read his data.

"Wow, Veemon." Betamon said while blushing.

"I guess this isroyal knight business?" asked Davis.

"Yes" responded Gallantmon.

"Figures, I'll wait here then." said Davis.

"Actually, Alphamon has requested that you and your friends there come as well" Gallantmon said while pointing towards Krystal and Betamon

"How, we can't go up there?" retorted Davis

"Actually now you can." responded the kinght. "you remeber those swords you got from the cave?"

Davis took out the orbs out his back pack, they turned into swords and he showed them to Gallantmon. "You mean these?" asked Davis.

"Yes, now hold the swords in an X in front of you and say MAXIMUM OUTPUT." Commanded Gallantmon.

"......Okay.....MAXIMUM OUTPUT." shouted the spikey haired burnette.

Suddenly Davis and the surrounding area were engulfed in a bright golden light. Seconds later the light died out to reveal Davis in the same armor as before, except this time he wore a helmet like mask that covered the top part of his head with his now black hair coming out the back and a black visor over his eyes. the biggest change was that he now had a pair of golden wings coming from the shoulder parts of his armor.

"Hey, this is that armor from before." said Davis while studying his armor.

"It looks different before." said Krystal as she noticed the mask and the wings.

"That armor is known as the armor of Miracles. Your strength, speed, defence and endurance are now unmatchable. You can do things that most humans can only dream of. Basically you have reached the calibur of a royal knight." explained the red knight digimon.

"So that's what this is." responded Davis.

"Come, we must go now" ordered Gallantmon.

"Okay, just hold on a second." responded davis as he walked over to Krystal.

"krystal, I need you to tell the others that me and Veemon are going for a walk and we'll be back soon. I'm sorry for asking you to do this." he said with guilt all over his face.

krystal cupped the unmased part of his face in her hands before speaking."Its okay, I won't reveal this to anyone."

"Thank you." the masked ebony haired boy said before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll send you a message when me and Veemon get back, kay!"

krystal removed her hands from his face. "Okay" she responded.

"Lets go" said Ulforce-Veedramon.

At that, Davis and the two knights took off into the northwest direction, flying higher as they drew farther away from Krystal. "YOU TWO BECAREFUL OKAY" shouted Krystal before they were out of sight.

**One of my shortest chapters. Well, it seems there is more to that armor then anyone thought. What other secrets do Davis and Veemon have that they will reveal to Krystal. find out next time.**


	5. Chapter 5, Old evil, CrossEdge appears

**I don't own Digimon**

**Well, last time Davis, krystal, Betamon and Veemon shared a memorable night under the stars as they drifted into a peaceful sleep. That morning, there were awoken by Gallantmon who came to get Ulforce-Veedramon and Davis for reasons unkown. What does Gallantmon want with them, and what role does that weird creature who creates those weird patterns play? find out now.**

Krystal and Betamon stayed behind to let there friends know that Davis and Veemon were going to be gone for awhile. Everybody got concerned when they saw Krystal and Betamon come down the path without Davis and Veemon.

"Hey Krystal, where are Davis and Veemon?" asked Kari.

"They said they were going out to do some excercise." Krystal responded convincingly.

"I've said it before, trypical Davis." Tk quoted while earning a giggle from Kari. Krystal then started to walk off and Kari then remembered the vision she had last night.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Yolei.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." she responded as she looked toward Kari and noticed that she had a look full of sorrow on her face.

"Umm Kari, is something wrong?" she asked her twin.

Kari jumped from surprise as she never saw Krystal walking towards her. "Well umm, its nothing, im just tired.

Everyone was convinced that she was just tired but Krystal and Betamon weren't so convinced but they decided not to push it right now and headed for the vending machines.

_Meanwhile with Davis, Ulforce-Veedramon and Gallantmon._

Davis and the 2 knights are still flying. They where now so high above the clouds that they were at the barrier between the world and space. Davis decided to see if he could get some information from 1 of the 2.

"So, where exactly are we heading?" the spikey haired-burnette asked.

"..... The palace of the royal knights." said his partner.

Davis looked slightly confused. "Palace, is that where all the knights assemble or something?" asked Davis.

"Yes but its not just that, it is also where we royal knights maintain the peace of the digital world and where we reside." answered Gallantmon.

"So, its the home of the royal knights." quoted Davis.

"Thats right." responded Ulforce-Veedramon.

The 3 knight-like beings continued to fly until Gallantmon brought them to a halt.

"Huh, why'd we stop for?" asked Davis.

"Because were here." said Ulforce-Veedramon.

"Huh?" said a confused Davis.

Suddenly the clouds that were slightly below them spread apart and revealed a hug magnificent golden palace with silver gates all around it.

"Whoooaaaaa, is that it?" asked the golden burnette.

"Yes, welcome to royal castle, our home?" responded Gallantmon.

_With Tk and Kari._

Tk had decided to go with Kari not just to get something to drink, but to find out what was wrong with her.

"Kari, is something wrong?" asked the blonded haired boy.

"Not really." she responded, although Tk saw right through that lie.

"Kari your lying, I want to help, but I can't help if I don't know what it is." said Tk.

Kari let loose a small brethe before talking. "Well, I have this feeling that something really bad is going to happen, and I think its going to have a major affect on both Davis and Veemon."

This only worried Tk even more then before. "What do you mean? is something going to happen to theme?" he asked.

Kari merely lowered her head before responding. "I don't konw, excuse me Tk, but I need some time to think." said Kari as she left Tk behind to try and figure out what that vision was about.

_Meanwhile at an unknown cavern._

There was a small hole in the side of a cliff that was once a giant cavern that was being sealed off by a wierd power, suddenly a weird voice was herd. "_Pintint, Nebul, Mere insestion_(3)" the voice repeated before a large explosion shook the area and the entrance to the cavern was reopened. Moments later, a digimon that looked like Bancholeomon emerged from the cavern, except he was all black and red with red eyes, a black cape and two swords on his back.

"Finally, after 10,000 years, I am free to smite the world as I did in years long past."

The mysterious being then brought up a strange list of what looked like all of Japans digi-destined and there digimon, even Krystal and Betamon. "So who sha'll be my first victim." the digimon said as random images of the digi-destined began to flash a color of red.

_back with Davis and the royal knights._

Davis, Ulforceveedramon and Galllantmon have made there way into the palace for this important meeting that lord Alphamon has summoned them to. "So what exactly does Alphamon want?" asked the golden armored burnette.

"Im not sure, we sha'll find out once we arrive." responded Gallantmon.

As the trio neared the end of the long hallway, they were warpped into another room. It was like a room where the knights of the round table would sit. All the other knights had already arrived, from left to right there was Duftmon, Craniumon, Dynasimon, Crusadermon, Magnamon, Centarusmon, Omnimon and sitting in the middle, high above the others was lord Alphamon. Once Davis, Ulforceveedramon and Gallantmon entered the room, Alphamon stood up and Ulforceveedramon and Gallantmon immediantly bowed while putting there right hands over the chest as a salute.

Davis immediantly caught on and did the same. All the other royal knights looked at him in approval that he had done the right thing.

"You may rise." said the all powerful alphamon.

At that Ulforceveedramon and Gallantmon rose up and took there places. Alphamon then pointed toward another spot for Davis, which he walked over to.

"Now that everyone's here, there is something that we all must talk about." quoted Alphamon.

"The time has finally arrived, and he has been awakend once again." said the leader knight in a serious tone.

All the knights went silent and had a grim aura coming off of them.

"Who is this guy your talking about?" asked Davis which earned him looks from Alphamon and Omnimon.

He is an enigma, no one knows he's name, he just goes by the name we have dubbed him as............and that name is Cross-Edge." answered Omnimon.

Davis was now really confuesd. "Who or what exactly is Cross-Edge?" asked the burnette.

"He is an enigma of pure evil that Imperialdramon, the founder of the royal knights sealed away. He was to powerful to be destroyed, so we had to leave him sealed up. He was also a mass murderer, he killed many digmon and some humans just to obtain power, for with each kill, he grows in strength." answered Alphamon.

Davis anger spiked as soon as he heard this, but thanks to Ulforceveedramon, he was able to keep it in check.

"Basically, I need you all to gather information on him and report back to me and Ominmon, that is all, dismissed." said Alphamon as each of the knights began to disappear.

Ulforceveedramon dedigivolved to Veemon and Davis powered down but was still alittle angry.

"Come on Davish, Krystal and Betamon are probably worried about ush." said the dragon-like digimon.

At the mere mention of Krystal's name, Davis instantly felt relaxed and calm. "Hang on, let me send her a message." he said as he took out his D-terminal and sent her a message telling her that he was on his way back. "Well let's go, we've got a long flight." said Davis, but Veemon stopped him. "what?"

Veemon just smirked and grabbed his left arm. "Who said we had to fly? touch your forehead with your pointer and middle finger on your left hand." Veemon said.

Davis looked at him like he was crazy but did it anyway. "How is this going to help? asked Davis.

Veemon just continued to smirk. "Now just think about the lake where we are meeting Krystal and Betamon."

"Okay........but I really don't see how thi....." before Davis could finish, _zippp_ in an instant both of them vanished.

_At the lake._

Krystal and Betamon had just arrived at the lake and weren't expecting veemon and Davis to be back for somtime.

"I wonder what they were called for?" asked Krystal.

"probably something big." said betamon

"I wouldn't be surprised." responded Krystal and at that moment, Davis and Veemon popped out of seemingly thin air right infront of Krystal and Betamon.

"Whoaa, what the heck was that?" asked a shocked Davis.

"Iths inshtant Transhmisshion, like it?" said Veemon. Davis just gave him a quick glare before smiling.

"I think I can learn to like it." responded the spikey haired burnette.

"Davis, Veemon" called Krystal and Betamon.

As Davis and Veemon turned around they where embraced in gentle hugs from Krystal and Betamon.

"You guys got here sooner then I thought, but how did you guys just appear out of nowhere?" asked Krystal.

Davis looked kinda confused, but tried his best to explain. "I guess its another one of my powers, Veemon calls it instant transmission and apparently it gives me the ability to teleport anywhere I desire if I picture the location clearly."explained the spikey haired burnette.

Krystal gasped for a second but then smiled. "Davis, your full of surprises." Krystal said still keeping her charming smile. "Well we should go, the others have left already."

"Yeah, I still have a project on the effects of gravity." exclaimed Davis.

"I'll be glad too help you." offered the brown haired girl.

"T-thanks, I really appreciate it." said Davis befroe Krystal reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well lets go, we're already late." quoted Krystal.

"Alright." answered Davis as they made there way towards the TV.

_Elsewhere in the digital world._

The Mysterious being is still waiting, and after 5 mintues he spoke.

"And my first victims are......." quoted the mysterious being (Im sure you figured out who this is by now).

The light suddenly stops and is shading.................... Krystal and Betamons card.

"Hmhmhmhmhm, haaaahahahahahahahah."

**Oh man, this looks like trouble for the digi-destined. Can they discover this new evil before it claims there lives. The first target is determined, and the death flag has been set. Can Davis protect Krystal with his new found powers, or have Krystal and Betamons fates been sealed? Find out next time as Davis and Veemon confront the mysterious entity, and attempt to protect everyone they cares for. **

**Also, sorry for not updating recently. College is murder.**


	6. Chapter 6, the knight of miracles

**I don't own Digimon**

**Im back, so get use to it. Anyway, this chapter takes place about a week after the previous chapter. Davis has been training hiss powers with Veemon, so he has learned quite abit. His and Krystal's relationship has grown and so has Veemon and Betamons. In this chapter, the digidestined meet Cross Edge and the knight of miracles.**

_At the computer lab after school_

The digidestined were preparing to go to the digital world to spend time with there other digimon friends. Davis, TK and Kari were the first ones there so they decided to wait for the others.

"I wonder whats taking the others?" asked Kari.

TK then stood up next to her, "there probably finishing up with their classes right now." respond the blonde haired boy.

Kari just smiled at him when she noticed that he was holding something behind his back.

"TK, whats that?" she asked.

TK then brought up a med. sized black box. "This..... is for you." he said.

kari opened it up to reveal a solid gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant on the end,

"TK its beautiful." gasped Kari as she embraced him in a hug and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Davis felt a slight pain in his chest as he watched the scene. Davis then laid back in a chair before pulling out a long black box from his backpack, just then Krystal came into the room.

"Hi everyone." she said sweetly

"Hi Krystal" responded Kari and TK. Davis didn't see her come in till it was too late. He just blushed. They had been dating for almost 2 weeks yet he still felt nervous around her. Davis noticed that he was still holding the box and quickly put it behind a computer, but he wasn't quick enough cause Krystal caught a glimpse of it before he hid it.

"Whats that Dai?" she asked her boyfriend.

Davis tried to figure out a way out but he kept stuttering. Then Krystal gave him that angelic look which he simlpy loved and Davis gave in.

"Well.......... this ..... is for you." He said, blushing madly.

He handed the long black box to her, and when she opened it she almost fell to her knee's. When Kari saw it, all she could do was gasp and TK was completely speechless. Inside of the box was a small 15 karrot white gold diamond necklace that gave off an incredible shine with the light.

"Davis...... this .....this is amazing." she said before lunging into his arms for an embrace which he willingly accepted.

"I love you." she said

"....I love you too." he responded just before Krystals lips came in contact with his for about 5 seconds.

Kari stood there with a smile, but her eyes showed saddness and concern. She was thinking that they really were perfect for eachother but at the same time, she was thinking of that vision she had during the picnic in the digital world. Just as Davis and krystal ended their embrace, Yolei and Cody walked through the door.

"Hey guys." said Cody and Yolei.

"Hey." the group responded back.

"So are we all rea....." Yolei was about to ask, until she noticed Krystal's necklace.

"Wow Krystal, where did you get that necklace?" asked Yolei.

"Oh, from Dai-chan." she responded, which caused Davis to blush insanely.

"........No seriously." Yolei retorted, which Davis really took offense to.

"I couldn't be more serious." responded Krystal.

At this point, Yolei could have sworn that she felt her jaw just flat out drop to the ground.

"I guess that's what it means to have your jaw dropped." said Cody, which earned him a giggle from everyone except Yolei.

"So, is Ken already in the digital world?" asked Davis.

"Yeah, he went after soccer practice." responded the bandana wearing girl which confused Davis abit.

"Wait, did they have early release or something?" he asked.

"No, they didn't even have school today." responded Yolei.

Davis now had a sour face. "Lucky".

Krystal then walked beside him and grabbed his hand and his sour face quickly disappeared.

"It's amazing, the effect that she has on him." Said TK to Kari.

"It really is. Davis is usually impatient and brash but it seems like his changed quite abit now." Kari said.

"Well then, shall we be going then?" asked Krystal.

"Yeah, I think were all ready." responded the spikey haired burnette.

"Alright then lets go. Digi-port open." said Yolei before the group was engulfed in a bright light and taken into the computer.

_In the digital world_

Ken was waiting by the T.V. that they usually come through, when a bright light erupted from the screen. Yolei was the first one through, but she forgot to step out of the way, and everyone except ken ended up in a dog pile.

"Well this is a great start..." said Kari.

"Yolei, you were supposed to move." said and angry Davis.

"Shut up Motomiya." retorted an equally angry but embarrassed Yolei.

".....Okay, can we please get it together here." said TK, who was at the bottom of the pile on the right side of Davis.

"Dai, how often does this happen?" asked Krystal.

Davis looked up at the top of the pile to see her climbing down. "Bout once a week." he responded.

Krystal gave a slight giggle which caused him to blush from the embarrassment.

After about 2 mintues, the group finally ended the pile and found there partner digimon. They then split up into pairs off two. TK and Patamon with Kari and Gatomon, Davis and Veemon with Krystal and Betamon, Yolei and Hawkmon with Ken and Wormon and Cody and Armadillomon decided to go by themselves. TK and Kari decided to go see Andromon and Agumon. Yolei and Ken decided to pay a visit to Leomon. Cody went to see Tentomon and Davis and Krystal decided to go see some friends of Him and Veemon.

"Dai, who are we here to see?" asked Krystal.

Davis just smiled before taking out his swords.

"MAXIMUM OUTPUT" he said. Davis then transformed into the golden armored warrior. He then brought the part of the blade that seperates the hilt from the sword to his mouth and blew on it. A loud whistling sound came from it and echoed quite a ways. Krystal and Betamon were confused.

"Umm, Vee-chan what is...." before beatmon could ask, multiple Digimon came flying towards there direction but the shocker was, they were all mega's and ultimates.

"Davis, who are those digimon?" asked Betamon.

"There friends that me and Veemon made while we did our training." responded the golden armored burnette.

"I think we need to do shome introducstionsh." said Veemon as all the digimon lined up infront of the group.

Davis then introduced the group of digimon going from left to right. "This is Gryphonmon, Plesiomon, Megadramon, Gigadramon, Pheonixmon, Master Tyrannomon, Saberleomon, Megaseadramon, Marinedevimon, Cannondram(from digimon world 3), Marineangemon and Antylamon."

"There all ultimates and Mega's." said a shocked Krystal.

"Yeah, most of them digivolved while we were training with them." responded Davis.

Krystal turned to look at Davis. "So your friends don't know about this either, do they?" asked the brown haired girl.

Davis just shook his head. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." said Krystal before kissing his cheek.

"Thank you." he said before returning the kiss.

Meanwhile, on the other side of thedigital world, Kari and TK had said goodbye to Andromon when TK brought up a question.

"Hey Kari, can I ask you about......"

Kari figured he would ask something like that so she decided to answer, "Tk, I had a wierd vision of something that day."

TK was even more curious now. "What did you see?" he asked.

"I saw Krystal....." before she could finish, an explosion rocked a nearby area.

"What was that?" asked Patamon.

"It came from over there." said Gatomon as she pointed toward a cloud of smoke from a nearby area.

"Lets go check it out." insisted Kari as she, Gatomon, Patamon and Tk ran towards the smoke.

Davis and his group also heard the explosion and were curious as well.

"Davish, did you fell that?" asked the blue dragon-like digimon.

"Yeah, I sure did V." responded the golden armored boy.

"What was that explosion?" asked Krystal.

Davis looked at Krystal the towards an area where he saw awhole lot of smoke. "Krystal, you and Betamon wait here. Me and Veemon will check it out."

Krystal nodded. "You becareful okay!"

"We will." responded Davis before grabbing Veemons arm and flying off. "You 2 please be safe." shouted Krystal and Betamon.

Kari, Tk, Yolei, Ken and their digimon arrived on the scene to see everything within a 3 mile radius completely destroyed. They gasp at the destruction as remains of digimon began to disappear.

"This is horrible." said Gatomon.

"Who or what could have done this?" asked an enraged Tk.

He soon got his answer when a phsycotic laugh echoed through the destroyed landscape. "FOOLISH HUMANS, YOU CAME RIGHT TO MY TRAP, AND YOU BROUGHT THE ONES WHO I WAS LOOKING FOR, NOW PREPARE FOR YOUR END."

"Who's there?" asked a terrified Kari.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY LOOKING IN FRONT OF YOU." responded the mysterious voice.

"Huh?" said the group.

All of a sudden, all the smoke was instantly blown away by a strong force to reveal a figure that looked like Bancholeomon except he was all black with red eyes.

""Who are you?" asked Tk.

"HM, MY NAME IS XZ77, BUT YOU JUST CALL ME.........." He suddenly takes out 2 long swords and points them at the group in an X pattern "CROSS-EGDE" finished the figure.

"Are you responsible for this?" asked Kari.

"YES, MY DEAR, AND GUESS WHAT, YOUR NEXT!" he said pointing a sword at Kari.

"In your dreams." said Tk. "ready Patamon."

"Got it. Patamon digivolve to............Angemon. Angemon digivolve to............................ Magnaangemon.

"Hawkmon you to." ordered Yolei.

"Okay. Hawkmon digivolve tooooo........................... AQUILAMON.

"Our turn Wormon." said Ken.

"Yea. Wormon digivolve to.....................Stingmon."

"Our turn Gatomon." ordered Kari.

"With pleasure. Gatomon digivolve to....................Angewomon.

All the digimon charged at Cross-edge. "HMPH, DESOLATION BLAST" shouted. A red wave of energy was sent flying everywhere. When it came in contact with the other digimon they screamed in pain and were forced to dedigivolve back to their in-training forms.

"No way." shouted TK.

"HOW PATHETIC, NOW FOR.....WAIT, YOUR NOT THE ONE IM AFTER." he said while looking at Kari. "OH WELL, I GUESS I'LL JUST MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER ABIT MORE BEFORE I LE......"

"MAGNUM CRUSHER" shouted a voice

Cross Edge turned around only to be sent flying into a nearby forest by a powerful shot to the face. A large blue and white, winged dragon-like digimon appeared in front of the group.

"NO WAY, thats Aeroveedramon." shouted Gatomon.

"Who?" asked the blonde haired boy.

"Areoveedramon, he's a phantom dragon ultimate level digimon. He actually has the strength of a mega. His special attacks are V-Nova force, Magnum crusher and V-wing blade, but I thought he was nothing more then a myth." responded Patamon.

"If I was a myth, would I be here in front of you helping you guys." siad the mythical dragon just as Cross-Edge pulled himself up.

"SO YOU WANNA PLAY DIRTY HUH? WELL EAT THIS, SPIRAL BARRA...."

"VULCAN STRIKE." Shouted a voice from out of nowhere.

Just then, thousands of energy orbs came raining down on Cross-Edge, exploding on impact.

"AAAARGGGGGGHHHH" Screamed cross-Edge.

The digidestined then looked into the sky to see a gold and black armored knight-like warrior with a black cape, white wings, a helmet that covered the top part of his head causing some of his black hair to stick out the back and a black visor which hid his eyes from everyone.

"Who is that?" asked Yolei.

"I don't know." responded Ken

"Me nither." said Kari

Cross-Edge then looked up and froze in shock. "YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Its time for you to pay for everything you have done." the warrior then prepared to launch another attack. He put both his hands out in front of him and an orb of light formed infront of him. "Flash Cannon." Abeam of light suddenly erupted from the orb and headed straight towards Cross-Edge.

"GRRRRRR, WE WILL SETTLE THIS LATER." Said Cross-Edge before he disappeared. The beam impacted the ground and created a large explosion, but everyone saw that Cross-Edge had escaped.

"Shit, he got away" said Areoveedramon

"Don't worry, we'll get him next time." siad the gold warrior. "come on lets go."

"Wait a second, who are you?" asked Kari.

Davis just looked at her before responding. "I can't tell you my name but I am called the Knight of miracles. Me and Areoveedramon must go now, we need to prepare for when Cross-Edge comes back." he said before taking off with Areoveedramon.

"Wait." she said, but they had gotten too far from her to hear her.

"The knight of miracles, he maybe the only one who can stop Cross-Edge but, who exactly is he." Kari thought.

**Well, the knight of miracles(Davis) has made his appearnce with Areoveedramon and stopped Cross-Edge for the moment, but what will happen when Cross-Edge makes his next move. Find out next time.**


	7. Chapter 7, Wateralls of Arche koeln

**I don't own Digimon**

**This chapter will mostly focus on Krystal and Davis's relationship becoming stronger and Davis and Veemon will reveal a secret location to Krystal and Betamon.**

Davis and Aeroveedramon were flying back to the spot where they had left the girls before Aeroveedramon popped acouple of question.

"Hey Davis, is it wise to leave them in the dark about Cross-Edge?"

Davis thought for a second before stopping in midair which caused his partner to stop as well. "We'll give them the whole story on Cross-Edge next time we see them in this form, kay." responded the golden armored burnette as they resumed to fly.

"Actually, there's something thats bothering me. That fight with Cross-Edge seemed way to easy. I don't understand why the other royal knights are so scared of him." said Aeroveedramon.

"Because he wasn't taking it seriously, if he had, we would have had our hands full even with the others helping us." answered Davis.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Aeroveedramon.

"Sure enough to say what I just said." answered Davis before taking off abit faster, followed by his partner.

Meanwhile, Kari and the others (except Krystal and Davis) had come back to the real world and had started talking about the mysterious creature that they had just fought.

"Hey, where are Krystal and Davis?" asked Kari.

"I don't know, I didn't see either one of them when we left." responded TK.

"Well ive got a few questions. 1st, who was that golden armored guy with that blue dragon looking digimon? 2nd, who was that guy that attacked us?" asked a confused Yolei.

The Dragon digimon was an Aeroveedramon, they were supposed to be no more then a myth but it looks like the legends were true after all. As for the golden armored guy, he called himself the knight of miracles but as for his identity, im clueless, and it looks like he maybe the only one who can stop this new guy." responded Gatomon.

"What did he call himself again, Cross-Edge?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, but why was he after Kari?" asked Patamon.

"I don't know, but he said that I wasn't the one he was looking for just before the knight and Aeroveedramon showed...."

Before she could finish, without warning Davis, Krystal and their digimon came out the computer and landed on the others creating the second dog pile of the day.

"OUCH, MOTOMIYA IM GONNA KILL YOU" shouted a furious Yolei.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone was here." said Davis who was at the top on his back with Krystal on top of him in the most akward position ever.

"SORRY" shouted Krystal as she got off her lover.

"It's alright, I know it wasn't intentional." responded the spikey haired burnette.

"DAVIS, GET OFF" the other digidestined screamed.

"Oh sorry." said the goggle headed boy as he got off the pile.

"You better have a godd reason for...." Yolei started.

"Sorry, I was in an akward position right then." responded Davis.

"Not that, the situation we had in the digital world, im positive even you heard that explosion, unless your deaf or something." shouted Yolei.

"I heard it, but by the time I got there, the area had been cleared out." said Davis.

"hmmm........... and you?" asked Yolei while looking at Krystal.

"I was with Dai-kun." said Krystal, which caused Davis to blush and put looks of confusion on ther faces of the others.

"DAI-KUN." said all the digidestined except Davis.

"Yeah, thats what she calls me for short." responded the spikey haired burnette.

"Anyway, I guess you need to be brought up to speed then." said Yolei.

"No, We already know about Cross-Edge." said Krystal. Everyone else froze and Krystal covered her mouth when she said that.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM?" asked everyone except Daisuke, Veemon and Betamon.

"We heard the story behind him from some digimon friends of ours." answered a well timed Davis.

".....hmmmmm" said Yolei as she moved directly infront of Davis and scronched down a bit to look at him directly in the eyes.

"W-what?" asked a nervous Davis.

"You better not be lying or I'll pound you into the year 2017" she said with a glare, which made Davis shiver abit.

Krystal then stepped infront of Yolei. "He's telling the truth, I was with him." she responded.

Yolei then looked at her before groaning. "Okay whatever. Anyway, its late so we she go." she said before turning to Daisuke. "Im pretty sure Daisuke hasn't finished his......."

Before Yolei could finish, Davis held out the completed sheet of tonights homework in her face and Yolei's jaw dropped.

"You were saying....?" responded the spikey haired burnette smugly.

"AAAAAARRRGHHH, WHATS YOUR SECRET?" she asked on her knees with anime tears while holding Krystal's wrist.

Everyone in the room the sweatdropped. "Well, we should go." said TK.

"Hey Davis, lock up for us." said Kari.

"Huh, why me?" asked Davis.

"As repayment for not showing up when we needed you" she responded.

"Hey come on, show some mercy here." pleaded the spikey burnette, but Kari just ignored him.

"Don't worry, I'll help" said Krystal.

"Oh no, this is Davis's work, let him do it." said Yolei.

"You guys are so cruel."said Davis.

"It's alright, I want to help so we can get this done faster." Insisted Krystal.

"Well okay. Davis you better not do anything per....."

"SHUT UP" Davis screamed before tossing a large text book at Yolei's face. Yolei ducked under it and the Book Hit TK right in the face, knocking him out.

"Oops" said Davis.

"Oh my." said Krystal

"TK" Kari screamed.

"Sure enough, one strike." said Cody.

Kari then looked up from TK to Davis who was starting to sweat abit because of the glare she was shooting him. Ken then put an unconcius TK on his shpulders and carried him out the room.

"Kari i-it was an accident" struggled the spikey haired burnette.

Kari just walked infront of him, smiled and started laughing. 10 seconds later, BAM, Kari punched a hole in the wall that was behind Davis and Davis looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Do that again and you will be next." she said as she walked out the room with the others, still smiling.

"Wow." said a surprised Krystal.

Davis regained his composure and put his hand on Krystal's shoulder to get her attention.

"Krystal, there's something I want to show you." he said

"Dai-kun, can't we do it tomorrow morning?" she asked

Davis shook his head. "Trust me, you won't ever see it during the day time." he said.

Krystal was now really confused. Before she could say anything else, Davis opened the digiport and they along with their digimon were sent to the digital world, but they were in a different spot from before. There was fog everywhere.

"Dai-kun, where are we? nobody changed the coordinates, so how did we end up in a different location?" asked Krystal.

"Veemon instantly knew where Davis had sent them. "So you want to show them the Arche koeln waterfalls huh." stated Veemon.

"Betamon then looked at him confused. "Arche Koeln waterfalls?" she asked.

"Davis and Veemon then smiled and walked to the edge of a large pillar. "Come look at this." said Davis

Krystal and Betamon walked beside their 2 lovers and looked forward, only to see fog.

"Davis, I can't see anything but...."

Just as Betamon was about to finish, the fog cleared to reveal a huge Waterfall that was made in a circle so it surrounded the pillar, aside from the path that lead to the TV. There were glowing white lights that had wings like butterflys flying around the area making it even more nostalgic.

"Wowww." said a surprised Betamon.

"Dai-kun, this place.....it's!"

"Welcome to the waterfall of Arche koeln." said Davis.

"Veemon, this place is amazing." said Betamon.

"Dai-kun, its beautiful." said Krystal.

"Me and Veemon found this area after we defeated Malomyotismon. We were surprised that a place like this actually exsisted in the digital world. This is the place we usually come when we get depressed or something." explained Davis.

"Dai-kun."

"But ever scine we met you guys, we haven't come here anymore, so I figured...."

Davis then wrapped his arms around Krystals waist.

"I should show it to te person that I love the most." he said.

Krystal then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Dai-kun."

Their faces slowly came closer and closer together, until their lips came together, and for what seemed like forever, they stood infront of the waterfalls, locked in a passionate kiss and embrace that would never be forgotten by either one of them.

**I know it took awhile, but im free now so I can continue to work on this. **

**Preview of the next chapter.**

**Davis is out sick and the others have decided to go to the digital world to see if there has been any disturbance. Feeling alittle left out that Davis and Veemon weren't there after watching Kari and Tk being lovey dovey, Krystal and Betamon head to a nearby cathedral, but once inside they are confronted by Cross-Edge. Davis and Veemon sense this and quickly head for the digital world.**


End file.
